Pottymouth
by sea kelp
Summary: the boy was growing — of course his vocabulary matured · sora


**POTTYMOUTH :**

★

"Fuck," Sora mutters under his breath as he swings his Keyblade over his shoulder. He strikes a Heartless across it's face, causing it to fly right into a group of Soldiers. That Shadow had nearly scraped the young teen's face with it's sharp talons! Way too close for comfort. Either Sora really had gotten weaker during that one year's worth of sleep, or he had been training way too much with Leon lately.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Why has this gotten so much _harder_?

Behind him, he can hear Goofy yelping for help and feel the contrasting cold and heat of Donald's magic spells as he hacks at a few more Soldiers and Shadows. He's hacking left and right and he raises his weapon for a final blow, lifting it above his head to make it crash back down upon a unfortunate Heartless' skull with a sickening crack. And while doing so, he thinks hard, finally realizing that these are Soldiers and Shadows. _I used to be able to destroy them within one blow_, he muses angrily as he watches a silhouette of a fading heart vanish into the sky.

He refuses to believe he had gotten weaker. It must be his constant 'training' with Leon. It just has to be.

"Humph, Sora. You're very colorful today."

Startled by the sudden comment, the brunet glances over his shoulder and spots his duck companion, webbed-feet tapping against the cobblestone path and magic staff hanging loosely from his crossed wings. Goofy stands next to him, white gloves scratching at his ear while his shield hangs limply at his side.

"What do you mean?" The brunet questions as soon as he catches his breath. He wills for his Keyblade to disperse in his grasp, the weapon vanishing in a flash of light and sparks. Flexing his hands, he finds them clammy, and his gloves are damp with perspiration - looking at his friends, he finds they haven't even broken a sweat.

Honestly!

Goofy steps forward with a hearty laugh. "Well, Sora, yer vocab-bublary sure has developed while ya been asleep! A'hyuck!" Sora shoots him a quizzical look, and Donald steps forward squawking "Vocabulary!" but the duck had joined into the laughter nonetheless. "Have you been having dreams that you haven't told us about, Sora?" The duck sputters through his gurgles, already bent over from laughing.

"Eh, something like that," Sora mutters in a subdued manner, and soon his confused expression is wiped clear off his face. It was quickly replaced with one of sheer amusement, as if he hadn't been perplexed in the first place. (Which he really was. Donald made no sense for most of the adventures they've had.) Obviously Sora's attentiveness has developed during his sleep too. Sure, the boy was still oblivious, but just not as much as before. He was much more prone to catching on, and that he just did.

But although it was as clear as day why they were laughing, the brunet still didn't understand why it was immensely 'LOL' funny. Clearly there was nothing wrong with swearing every once in a while, right? The boy was growing up! Of course his vocabulary has matured.

Faster than it should have, really. Cid helped. Just a little.

Folding his arms behind his head, the brunet watches as the duo laughs harder than before, weapons ditched on the ground and animal bodies collapsed right along with them. Blue eyes are sparkling roguishly, lips pulled into a taunting smirk as he waits for them to try and catch their breath. Unsuccessfully, of course.

"Y'know," Sora starts, still watching the two as they gasp relentlessly for air. "I guess I do have to tone it down a bit."

Goofy is the first to finally get some, if not little, air into his lungs, and he finally lets out a hacking chuckle. "Ya better! King Mickey might not be so happy, So— "

"Leon might get mad if he hears me swearing, you know."

"Yup! It might even damage yer rep— "

"And then Leon will rightfully blame Cid and then they'll both end up fighting!"

With hacking coughs and a few more gurgling chuckles, Donald finally catches his own breath. He instantly marches next to Goofy, who had started straightening his attire due to Sora's disfavor to listen. As the brunet ponders over his previous pronouncement, arms now crossed firmly over his chest and facial expression full of wonder, Donald starts smoothing out his rumpled feathers. "Yeah, Sora," the mage states, plucking out a ivory feather that won't stay down. "You'll just end up starting troub— "

"Oooooh!" Sora interrupts his teammate once more, failing to acknowledge the frustrated look on the duck's face. Pumping black clad fists into in the air he jumps once, then twice. "And THEN Cid will just as rightfully blame Leon, too!" The boy shakes his head and chuckles, shrugging out his shoulders as if it were oh-so evident and just oh-so jump-worthy. "Because, hey, if it weren't for Leon swearing so much in bed, I wouldn't have learned the word 'fuck' in the first place!"

WHAT.

Laughing at the scandalized look adorned on Donald's face, Sora crosses his arms across his chest again as he directs his smirk at Goofy and his bewildered expression. "Then again," he states rather happily, pearly whites gleaming and lapis lazuli eyes flickering. "The two are always better in a bad mood."

As soon as that was said, the teen instantly turned on his heel, walking off towards Merlin's house all while whistling his own theme song. Waving behind his back at his two companions, he can still see the image of the stunned duo, practically burned into his mind. Let's let them laugh at that, why don't we?

Still whistling his own theme song, Sora plots, planning on sauntering around Hollow Bastion while screaming that nasty little f-word at every Heartless that happens to past by. Maybe he'll even loiter around near the bailey? Because, hey, Leon's always better in a bad mood.

★

and in many ways, sora matured faster  
than he really, _really_ should have.

i fail at humor. XD

is it just me, or has sora really become smart-mouthed in the second game?  
calling maleficent a hag and antagonizing his enemies was something he would never do in the first game.  
i think. haha.

:D so that is basically what inspired this. because sora has to swear every once in a while, right?  
if i were the keyblade master, then kingdom hearts would be rated very seriously for excessive swearing.


End file.
